Lover to a Mob Man
by Storyteller35
Summary: Kagome is a simple girl trying to help her family with the huge debt they were left by her father. However, she has no idea who is collecting this debt, but when she gets captured by the mob, forced to become a sex slave to the leader and is told if her family doesn't pay she will be killed. She figures things out pretty quickly. Suck at summaries, please read
1. The Spell is Broken!

Inuyasha story

chapter 1:

The night was cold and dark. The thunder rolled as lightning lit the night. The rain poring down on whoever was unfortunate enough to be caught in it, but in front of the Takahashi mansion; a woman paced back and forth. The woman looked to be in her late 60's, long silver hair trailing down her back and swaying with her pacing. Her moans and chants filled the air, "the spell will break tonight, for my sister shall be reborn. The break tonight, for my sister shall be reborn"

She had been so focused on her chanting that she didn't notice the cameras of the manor watching her. The guards making sure to record her every sound.

"Sir, come take a look at this" said one of them. A man in a deep black suit with a purple vest with his short hair tied in a rat tail came and watched the old woman for a moment.

"what?!" he exclaimed and quickly rushed out of the room down to the infirmary. The woman's words haunted his thoughts as he rushed beside the bed of the younger Takahashi son. For an hour he waited, and just as he was about to give up. At exactly 5:16 am. The late Master Inuyasha Takahashi, who had been in a coma for almost 50 years, began to awake. Just three blocks down the road, the cries of a brand new baby girl, the newest addition to the Hikarashi family, could be heard.


	2. 17 years later

Chapter 2: 17 years later

_**(Sorry the last chapter was so short, got really bored at about 2 in the morning and passed out before I could write anymore. I do not own inuyasha and never will. please enjoy)**_

Kagome was on her way home. Desperately trying to take small enough steps so she could absorb as much information from the book her nose was buried in. 'if I don't get to chapter 20 by the time I get home, I'll never be able to pass that test tomorrow!' she thought, slightly panicked, 'why did I take all of last week off from school?! Right, to get overtime... Thank goodness Yuri let me borrow her notes for math...' she let out a heavy sigh. She had been so engrossed in her thoughts and studies that she didn't notice the small black Buick slowly following her, and could never have seen it pull up right besides her. She heard a car door open and looked to see two men jumping out. They grabbed her and forced a gag on her mouth. She let out a muffled scream and struggled as they forced her into the car. She hit the floor hard and felt the car speed away. "oww" she whispered, slowly sitting up and rubbing her head. In front of her sat a man in a purple vest and black suit, a woman with a long pink and black dress; her hair in a pony tail snuggled against his side. "So your Miss Kagome?" he asked, his eyes raising and a small, lecherous smile forming on his lips, "just as beautiful as I imagined." that earned him a smack on the head by the woman beside him.

"Miroku, she's not for you! She's for Master Takahashi" the woman said, rolling her eyes slightly. He let out a nervous laugh, "yes of course, my apologies Sango" he turned his attention backed to kagome, who had managed to pull herself up into the seat across from him.

"I demand to know what's !" kagome yelled, "I refuse to be some birthday present for some old pervert!"

In seconds she was looking straight down the barrel of a Glock 34 _(my apologies if that's not a real gun... I don't shoot)_. A mischievous smile formed on Miroku's face, "well, we could always do it the hard way" he said, "we could keep you locked in the basement and refuse to feed you or let you see the light of day until the debt is paid, I'm just trying to be nice really"

She swallowed slightly, 'he means it too' she thought, and leaned back against the seat. He smiled and put away his gun, "when your father died, your family acquired a large sum of debt, didn't you?" he asked, looking out the darkened window. She simply nodded, "your father worked for us, for Takahashi industries, and during his work he collected a very large sum of debt with the very wrong set of people. Now that he's dead, the burden falls upon your family. So sad, what kind of man would want to leave that kind of legacy?"

She glared slightly, gripping the seat. She hated talking about him. That man had no right to be called her father. Against her mother's wishes, she was glad he was dead, but even in death he was still destroying their family. "but anyhow, your family hasn't been making the payments" he continued, "so we thought if you became inuyasha's little bitch" she flinched slightly, "then that would give them enough encouragement to get their act together" she gripped the seat harder, "plus, if you don't please him or they don't pay, we'll just kill you. Your choice really." she looked down at her feet, "I guess I'll just do what you want me to do" she mumbled, and Miroku beamed, "great, cause we're here" he opened the door, letting in the bright sunlight. As she was led out, her jaw dropped. She had never seen a house like this one


	3. The First Night

**(WARNING! There is sexual content in this part. If you don't like it don't read it, and this is much longer, please enjoy)**

The house was huge. Spires shooting hundreds of feet up above her, the design looking as if two were wound together. It was pure white with gold trim around the windows and the roof. The garden in front was amazing. Millions of flowers were growing, creating winding paths that lead to beautiful fountains that were topped with cupids and other Greek gods and goddesses. Heck, the house was fit for a god! Miroku took Kagome by the arm, holding Sango's hand with the other hand. He let the, through the giant doors of the mansion, and Kagome could not help but gasp. It was absolutely beautiful. The interior walls were a soft golden yellow, giving the room a grander and warm feel. The floors were light pink seashell tile that lead to a grand marble staircase that was only seen in fairy tales. "h-h-he lives here?!" she whispered in silent shock, how could a man that as far as she was concerned was Lucifer himself live in such a wonderful place. "we all love here with our girls, this actually works as the headquarters for Takahashi industries" Miroku replied. Two maids met them at the door, bowing and welcoming Miroku back home. He pushed kagome towards them. "clean her up, dress her up as I instructed and send her to the young master Takahashi's room." he said and turned to her, "and remember miss kagome, do what ever he tells you to do. As long as you are here you will do as he says, no matter what it is or where it is, and if you don't. Well, you know what will happen" he patted the pocket with his Glock in it and she nodded a little quicker then needed. Watching as he and Sango walked up the stairs, the maid lightly touched her arm. "this way miss" she said and led her to the bathroom.

Miroku made his way to the conference room on the top floor of the house. This was the one part of the day that he wasn't looking forward too. He looked at the file once more in his hand; praying to every god he knew that he would come out alive. He walked into the conference room, seeing the head chair turned to look at the Tokyo skyline as the sun was beginning to set. "We caught a new one, and this one's yours" he said

"I don't want one" a voice from the chair stated

"oh I wouldn't say that till you took a look at her" he slid the file along the table and a clawed hand shot out and grabbed it. The slight russle of papers could be heard before the chair quickly turned around and the file slammed on the table. The silvered haired hanyoi stood up and growled, "is this some kind of joke Miroku?!" his knuckles cracked, and Miroku let out a light sigh.

"look, I know what your thinking but there is a possibility that-" he started to reason before the file smacked him in the face.

"Look at her damn birthday! Look at her photo and tell me that you don't see she looks just like-"

"Calm down Inuyasha!" Miroku walked over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know what she looks like, but believe me she's nothing like her!" his eyes turned soft, "plus, it's been 67 years. She is long gone, and you need to move on"

Inuyasha pulled his shoulder out of Miroku's grasp and let out a "keh" in response, slowly walking out of the room.

"I'll give her one night to prove she's different. Otherwise I'm giving her to Manten or shippo" he said

Miroku sighed, "just please don't release your angers in her" he pleaded. Inuyasha simply rolled his eyes, "whatever..." and with that he left

Later that night, she arrived at the door to his bedroom, dressed in a pure white nighty and pure white panties; a white headband holding a veil in front of her face. She took a couple deep breaths before slowly lifting her hand to the door, barely touching it as she knocked, but before she could slip away she heard, "come in!" she let out the breath she hadn't known she had been holding and opened the door with shaky hands and walked in, slightly tripping because of the white stelletos they had her wear. Inuyasha growled slightly, he could never understand why the maids love to dress his girls up like brides. Hearing the growl, she quickly straightened up, looking down at her feet, "h-have I displeased you already s-sir?" she asked, a little afraid since she saw a large fun sitting on his nightstand. He shook his head, "no, just take off the damn veil" he said, grumbling about the stupid maids. She nodded and slowly removed it, shaking out her hair a little. Now that she could actually see the room, it was very nice. A romantic red with black trim. A giant bed sat in the middle of the room, with beautiful red silk sheets. It looked extremely comfortable, and after today all she really wanted to do was jump on it and pretend the day was just a bad dream, till she heard him clear his throat. That made her remember the day wasn't quite over yet.

"so let's set some ground rules: you need to call me master at all time unless I tell you otherwise, I really don't care where we are or what we're doing. Your mine now."

A growl escaped her throat, making his eyebrows rise, but she simply said, "yes master" and thought, 'maybe if I'm good he won't hurt me too badly'

"good" he continued, "and you will do whatever I say, no matter what"

"yes master"

He leaned back slightly, "now strip"

She blushed bright red and swallowed slightly; shaky hands traveling to the end of the nighty. His eyes rolled slightly, 'at this pace it's going to be noon tomorrow before I'm inside her' he thought and stood up, "lay down on the bed" he demanded

"b-but.." she said and silenced as he pointed at the bed; making her way quickly over to the bed. Making sure to rid herself of those accursed shoes. When she laid down on the mattress, she almost let out a moan of pleasure, why did the devil have such a comfortable bed?! He sighed slightly and massaged his neck before removing his shirt and pants. She did her best not to stare, 'at least he's not some ugly old man' she thought, though she cursed herself for having such thoughts. Wasn't this the man who wanted to use her as his personal sex toy?! As she mentally fought herself, he slowly climbed on top of her. He cracked his knuckles and slashed the front of her; making her scream and cringe. Until she saw that he had simply cut through her nighty and panties. Her arms quickly covered her body, and he let out a menacing growl, "show yourself bitch" he said, and she slowly dropped her arms. Though the smell of salt filled his nose, "what the hell are you crying about bit-" he managed to get out before she cried, "please! I don't care what you do to me, hurt me all you like! Tear me apart, but please, please don't call me that" she tried to control the tears that were falling. She knew he didn't care, and expected to be slapped. Instead, she felt him softly nuzzling her neck. The gesture soothing her, "sorry" he whispered, barely audible for her to hear. The tears were slowly stopping, and she did her best to relax while he got lost in her scent, 's-she smells so different then she did. Hers was soft and innocent, like rain and water lillies. But this girl, her scent has a kick to it. Citrus, that sounds about right, but how is it still so warm...' he tongue snaked out of his mouth and tasted her skin. Making her gasp slightly, then he realized she was a virgin. "I-I'll try to be gentle" he whispered, and she nodded slightly, "t-thank you master" she whispered. He looked deep into her eyes and lightly pressed his lips against hers. The spark was lit. The kisses became more intense. She desperately clung to him, his nails digging into the mattress as a fire he hadn't felt in the longest time lit full force. His other hand grabbed her breast, kneading it and lightly clipping the bid with his nail. She released a large moan into his mouth. Giving his tongue the perfect opportunity to invade. Her hands tangled in his hair as she grinded her hips against his. His hand traveled down, lightly rubbing her core. She was soaked, more then enough to get inside without too much pain. So he pushed his boxers down, making sure she was completely distracted as he plunged inside. She pulled away and let out a cry of pain; tears falling. Every cell in his entire body stopped movement. He held his breath, doing his best to stay calm and not hurt her. Though as the seconds passed, he began to get desperate to move, the feelings were driving him insane. He felt something snap the moment she said, "okay, move" and he went wild. Driving into her over and over again. The headboard banging against the wall till he got tired of hearing it and slammed it so it was now part of the wall. Kagome couldn't think, her body was on fire. Wave after wave of pleasure hit her over and over and over again. She clung to him, digging her nails into his skin as she felt the spring get tighter and tighter. She had no idea what would happen when it released, but she screamed for more. "k-kagome" he growled, shocking her slightly that he even knew her name, "when you cum, shout my name!" she desperately searched her brain for his name, but couldn't find anything. But when the spring released, a name came so effortlessly from her lips;

"INUYASHA!"

As they both lay in the large bed, absolutely spent by their activities, kagome slowly tried to get up. Her stomach stung in pain and her legs were no more stable then jello. She felt a hand reach out and wrap around her wrist, "stupid, you need to stay here tonight. That was slightly rougher then I had originally intended" he said, and she nodded. She slid back on the bed and snuggled against him. To her surprise he actually blushed, "uhhh, don't you think this is a little close kagome?" _(can anyone guess which episode that line is from ;) )_he said, looking towards the wall

"well isn't this what people do after they do... That?" she asked innocently. To which he just replied, "keh" and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. As they both drifted off, he couldn't help but think how nice it was to hold someone again...


	4. Things are starting to change

_**(sorry for the late update, but here is chapter 4. Please enjoy)**_

Chapter 4: Things are starting to change

When inuyasha awoke the next morning, he reached over to find the bed empty. His eyes opened quickly and searched the room for kagome. Then his ears caught the sound of the shower turning of. She slowly walked out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair. He drooled slightly, the picture of her in a pink, too short silk robe. The water making it nearly see-through made him want to grab her, throw her on the bed and make her scre-. He got up and grabbed her around the throat, pinning her against the wall. She let out a slight scream, "m-master wha-" she managed to get out before he growled, "what the hell did you use in there" he demanded, relaxing his hand a little so she could speak, "j-just some s-shampoo and soap I-I found buried under the sink" she managed to shudder out, her eyes wide with fear. He threw her to the ground, "never touch that stuff again you got it!" he yelled, here Miroku wanted him to move on but this stupid girl had to through that stupid smell back in his face! She nodded quickly, massaging her throat. The smell of salt filled his nose once again, and he looked down at the poor girl. "l-look, we have a meeting to attend, s-so during the meeting I'll have you write down whatever you need for the bathroom, f-for both yours and mine okay?" he said, his tone apologetic. She nodded, sitting on her knees, staring at the floor. He let out a sigh; helping her up and pulling her into his arms, planting his lips on hers. Her mind scattered, she was starting to hate how good of a kisser, especially when he pulled away. "come on, you and I need to get dressed, otherwise we'll be late for the meeting" he said, a small smile trying to form on his lips. She couldn't help but smile a little, "but aren't you the boss?" she asked innocently, though he could see the fire of lust deep in her eyes. He let out a soft chuckle, "yeah I am, but if I take you now" he whispered in her ear, the huskiness of his voice sending chills down her spine, "I won't be able to stop" she tried to hold back a large moan as he grabbed her ass, making her grab on to him. He chuckled, "but if we don't go to this meeting, we won't know how long you have to be here"

She swallowed, trying to forget how desperately horny he just made her, "I-I should g-go get dressed" she managed to pant out. A small smirk formed on his lips, and he gave her a chaste kiss before heading to the bathroom. She made her way quickly to her room. Silently cursing herself for the power he had over her. 'I don't even know him! But he blows on my ear and I'm jello?! Come on kagome, get it together!' she thought, slamming the door behind her. Holding it closed with her body weight, her legs slightly shaking. She let out a long sigh, sliding down the door, 'he had such a nice smile though...' she thought, a blush coating her cheeks, 'i think that's the first time I've seen him actually smile' she slowly got up, making her way to her huge closet. She actually kind of liked this room. Pure white walls, except one. One wall was all floor to ceiling windows, making the room light up. With light pink sheets and curtains, the room just felt, perfect. Though she didn't want to stay here forever. She would do her best to make the best of it. She opened the doors to the closet and nearly fell over. Every single outfit in her closet was either lingerie or had "naughty" somewhere in the name. So she took a deep breath and started digging through the clothes for anything at least half way decent. So she paired the shirt from the naughty school girl outfit with the pencil skirt from the naughty librarian. Refreshed her makeup a little and brushed out her hair. When she was done, she was actually quite pleased with herself. Just as she finished with her hair she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to see Master Inuyasha, looking striking in an half done button up shirt, a red vest and black slacks. "you ready?" he asked, his eyes scanning her up and down. She nodded and let out an "eep" as he quickly picked her up bridal style. Leaping up the stairs and running across railings and racing through the halls. She held onto him tight, "c-couldn't we just walk?!" she asked. He simply rolled his eyes, "if we just walk, we'll be late, and I want to get this meeting over quickly" he said, holding her tighter as he jumped into the elevator shaft, making her scream as they went into a free-fall. He landed softly on the top of the elevator itself, the cords and pulleys groaning slightly from the new weight. "can you try not to scream so much?!" he yelled, and she growled slightly, "we could have just taken the elevator when it got to our floor!" she yelled back, he growled and glared, looking up slightly as the doors began to open above them, letting light into the dark shaft. He hugged her close and jumped, causing the elevator to shake slightly. She held him tight and didn't let go even when her feet were planted firmly on the ground. He let out a sigh, here he thought he was going to be late yet he was 15 minutes early. 'damn sesshomaru..' he thought, his brother loved to give him the wrong times so that he would yell at everyone for being late and make a fool out of himself. Her scent filled his nose as he wrapped his arms around her, burying his nose in her hair, 'being early isn't so bad..' he thought, tilting her head up slightly and planting his lips on hers. She kissed him back hungrily. He pressed her against the wall, pressing his lips firmly against hers. She tugged on his shirt; untucking it from his pants as she nibbled on his lower lip. He opened his mouth and allowed their tongues to dance and play, his hand slowly roaming up her thigh. He pulled away much too early, and turned to glare at his other associates. "well Inuyasha, you seem to be enjoying your new toy, but please learn to have the class to keep it in the bedroom" the one leading them, a tall, handsome man that wore a black suit and tie that had to cost over 1,000 dollars. He had two jagged purple marks on either cheek, his hair the same length and color as Inuyasha, "I would if you would have the courtesy to tell me the correct time of these damn meetings and I wouldn't have to stand out here for a half hour bored out of my mind" he growled back. One would have to be blind not to see the friction between these two. Inuyasha pushed his way in front of Sesshomaru, holding kagome's hand and pulling her behind him into the conference room. As everyone took their seats, kagome looked around for an extra chair. To which made Hiten and Manten, two associate brothers, both in jet black suits, chuckle slightly. Inuyasha turned to face her, "your seat is right here baby" he said, a soft, sexy growl hidden in his voice as he tried hard not to smirk. She let out the breath she had been holding. Sitting down in his lap was a hell of a lot better then on her knees between his legs. So she, gracefully as she could, sat down in his lap. He pulled her against him, so her head was resting on his chest. Which she had to admit she kinda enjoyed. What she didn't enjoy however; were that all the men at the table; excluding Sesshomaru, he really just looked bored, were leering at her. Some of the creepier ones looked like they wanted to eat her alive. Inuyasha held her a little tighter, "well this isn't the three ring circus! Stop staring and start talking!" he yelled, to which everyone straightened up a little and looked at the papers in front of them, "Miroku, give me a status report on kagome's family" he barked, and Miroku nodded, standing up and reading out loud, "since the collection of the oldest Higarashi daughter, the Higarashi family has begun making the payments on the debt, twice which was originally required. At this rate the dent will be paid in three years time" he sat back down, kagome was slightly shocked. Only three years?! She looked up at inuyasha, who had his eyebrows scrunched together, his fingers tapping on the desk like he was using a calculator. "yeah that seems about right. Good job Miroku" he said, leaning back slightly and lightly rubbing her back. Miroku's eyebrows raised, "t-thank you sir" he shuddered, which inuyasha just rolled his eyes. Kagome didn't really listen to the rest, since it was just all business talk that she didn't really understand. She blocked out the rest of the noise and just listen to his heartbeat. Lightly twirling his hair that rested against his shoulder around her finger, she slowly drifted off to sleep...

As Miroku walked slowly back to his room, he couldn't stop thinking about the meeting. Master Inuyasha seemed so... Different. The frown that usually never left his face was replaced with a look of boredom and even slight annoyance, but he seemed so much more at ease then usual. His movements were not jolted with anger like they usually were, and he wondered if that was because of that girl sleeping in his arms. Did he not want to wake her? Or was it something else... As he pondered, he heard someone call his name. He turned to see Sango standing there in a black and pink fiery Chinese style dress. The dress was nice and tight and showed off her best features, and it was short enough to show she wasn't wearing panties

'oh I love my job' he thought before she pushed him into the bedroom.


	5. Naraku!

Chapter 5: Naraku?!

Inuyasha sat in his bed, looking at the skyline of the city outside his window. Holding a still fast asleep kagome in his arms. His hand combed through her hair, 'they look so alike' he thought, looking down at her, 'but their so different, with kik-' he shook his head, he couldn't even think her name, or all the memories would come back, 'she fought me right from the start, not caring what happened to her. Kagome was willing to give up everything, just to help her family' he had read her file; seen her work record since she was 14. Always working overtime or more then one job. Her school attendance record was terrible, probably because she was working so much, but her grades were still perfect never the less. She slowly started to wake up, slowly looking up at him. He let out a slight laugh, "well, about time you joined the world of the living" he said, but noticed her staring at him confused, "what?" he asked, and she blushed slightly, "m-master" she asked

"yes"

"c-c-can I..."

"just spit it out"

"can I touch your ears?" her blush deepened and she looked down at her lap. She had never seen such cute ears on a man before. His ear twitched slightly and He held back from breaking out laughing and rolled his eyes, "whatever, just don't pull them off" he said, blushing slightly and looking away. She swallowed slightly and straddled his lap, reaching up and lightly rubbing the base of his ears. Her thumbs tracing the outer edge and the pink on the inside. His eyes rolled back, and , guttural growl came out of his mouth. She swallowed slightly and started massaging more. His hand gripped her hip and grinded against her hard, groaning. She gasped and moaned slightly, 'h-how could he be that hard already?' she thought, slightly panicked, but her fingers didn't stop. His breathing got very labored, he needed her now! He pushed her off his lap and down onto the bed, slashing her clothes into ribbons and crashing his lips on hers. She kissed him back hungrily and pulled away for air, "m-master... I-if you keep tearing up my clothes, I-I won't have anything to wear" she panted out, he growled in approval, "I'll buy you more" he growled and took her lips again. She grabbed his shirt and tore it open and he unbuckled his pants. She wanted to take a chance, so using all the strength she had she pushed him up against the wall, straddling his lap. She pulled him into a hot, deep kiss as he shoved deep into her. Her moans filled the air; he grabbed her hips and started driving into her. She saw stars as he had his way with her. Her body was on fire; she couldn't get close enough to him. He held her as close as he could. Their bodies seemed to mold together and create the perfect friction. He had never felt this good in his life, but his damn phone had to ring. He looked at the caller I.D. It was Myoga. The old pervert never called unless it was important. He picked it up, "fist mouth now" he ordered, and she shoved her fist into her mouth; biting down on the skin, almost making it bleed. "this better be good Myoga" he growled, try to make it sound like he was angry. She growled slightly, how the hell could this man talk on the phone calmly while still doing it?! And he didn't even slow down!

"master inuyasha!" the flea screamed into the phone panicked, "Naraku has shown himself again! Hiten and Manten are barely holding him in a stand still. Miroku and the others are on their way! Hurry!"

He growled, half in frustration, half in pleasure, "give me 5 and I'll be there" he said and shut the phone.

"f-five, wha-" she managed to get out before he flipped them over so he was on top. Drilling into her at a speed she couldn't even imagine.

"I-inuyasha! Ah ah fuck it's coming too fast! Inuyasha fuck I'm cumming to fast! Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" her back popped slightly as it arched. She was seeing fireworks alright, her body light as air. He growled, and for a second she saw his eyes go red and he bit into the pillow right by her neck as she felt a warm liquid pour into her. His mind raced. He should smack her for saying his name without his permission, but he couldn't! He could not strike this girl; something in him wouldn't allow it. For a moment, she was terrified. What if she got pregnant?! What would she do?!

"you won't get pregnant" he stated matter-of-factly, spitting some of the goose down out of his mouth, "the maids used a spell to seal of your womb, even a demon like Sesshomaru couldn't impregnate you" he slowly stood up, "actually when you leave and the spell is lifted. When you do get married and stuff, your body will react as if it never had sex before" she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed, 'why am i disappointed, I never wanted to have his kids!' she thought. He walked over and pulled some things out of his dresser and threw them to her. She caught them and smiled. Never in her life had she been so happy to see a tee-shirt and jeans.

As they rode to the scene, he did his best not to smirk. Never had he heard her cuss before. She was always trying to be proper, but to see her just let go and go wild. He had never seen something so hot. He shook his head, he had to think clearly now. He reached over and grasped her hand, lightly pulling her towards him and putting a small box in her lap; she looked down and looked up at him.

"in that box there are two guns, only use the bottom gun" he said seriously. She shook her head, "b-but I've never shot a gun in my life! A-and I can't" she said. He grabbed her shoulders, "Kagome, listen to me. If these people get a hold of you then they won't kill you, but they will do just about everything else" he said, and she swallowed; he was a confusing man. As she looked in his eyes, she could see that he was more then just worried. He was truly scared, and something else...

She nodded, holding the box to her chest. He lightly caressed her cheek, "don't you dare die" he whispered, and she nodded, "I won't" she whispered, and he swallowed slightly before taking her lips. Her arms wrapped around him, never wanting to let him go. This kiss was like no other they had had. It felt deeper, and sad in a way. She couldn't let that be the last kiss. As the car slowly came to a stop, and they both got out. Let the battle begin


	6. The Battle

Chapter 6: The battle

**_(I've finally got a new laptop, so hopefully everything will be easier to read from now on, I don't own Inuyasha, please enjoy)_**

As they entered the battlefield, Inuyasha growled, keeping Kagome close behind him. She looked past his shoulder at the chaos. Hiten and Maten were bloodied and beaten on the ground, Miroku and the others surrounded a single man. His skin was pale and hair was long and inky black. The man turned his eyes towards them.

"Well Inuyasha, finally you have showed" the man said, taking off his sunglasses, "And it seems you've gotten a new little _bitch_" Inuyasha growled.

"Naraku, it has been fifty years, why are you showing your ugly head now?!" he said, pulling out his gun, coking it back. It transformed into a large blade with fur at the base and a tannish gold handle. Kagome held the box to her chest, this guy mad her stomach churn and blood cold. Naraku smirked slightly.

"I was just trying to bring you a gift" he said, stepping to the side. A beautiful woman revealed herself from the shadows, dressed in leather. Her long onyx hair danced in the wind. Kagome was confused, by the way Inuyasha talked about this man, they sounded like dire enemies. So why was he giving him a woman? Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes; he was frozen in place.

"K-K-Kikyo" he whispered, the girl turned towards him. A cold expressed adorned her face.

"Oh good, I was afraid you had forgotten her" Naraku stated, "Now let's see if you can kill her once more" Kikyo drew a blade and came at Inuyasha. He was caught off guard but managed to block her attack; being thrown back a couple hundred feet. Everyone started shooting at Naraku, but he disappeared before anyone could get a clear shot. Kagome panicked, dropping the box, the guns fell out and she managed to grab on before she was pulled into an ally way. A cold hand covered her moth as she tried to scream, and she started struggling as she felt another cold hand making its way up her shirt.

"Well aren't you a pretty little _bitch_" Naraku purred in her ear, making the hair on her neck stand up and her blood boil with fear and anger, "Inuyasha must like you a lot, but that's to be expected. You look exactly like Kikyo" she stiffened, did he mean that girl that was fighting with Inuyasha? "I wonder if you're as good of a fuck as she was" his hand started massaging her breast; his hips grinding against hers. She bit his finger hard, jamming the handle of the gun into his crotch. Making him let go of her for just a second, and she managed to get free and tried to run. He was quick, and had her pinned against the wall by the throat in a manner of seconds.

"You little _bitch_, you really want to test me don't you" he growled, squeezing her throat to the point of almost breaking, "I wanted to see if you would be a good little bitch, but it looks like I'm going to have to do much more than just fuck you" He punched her hard, her head hitting the brick wall behind her in rebound; blood trailing down her lip and eyebrow. The gun dropped from her hand.

"Inuyasha" she barely managed to whisper, and managed to somehow pull his hand away enough to let out one desperate scream, "INUYASHA!"

The sound traveled all the way across the battlefield, through the sound of gun shots and the chaos of the battle between the men and Naraku's demons to Inuyasha's sensitive ears. His movement stopped. His body working on its own accord, and before he could register the movement, he had punched Kikyo in the gut. The air escaped her lungs and she flew back into the brick wall of a nearby building. Part of his heart wanted to check if she was okay, but he body was already on its way towards Kagome.

When he got her, Naraku was trying to force Kagome to her knees with one hand, undoing his belt with the other. Inuyasha saw red, going at Naraku and severing his arm with his sword, and punching him so he flew through the nearby wall. Naraku stood, holding the remaining brick for support, his arm bleeding for a second. He smirked at Inuyasha before his arm regrew into that of a mantis demon _(like the bug)_. He shot at Inuyasha, using the arm as a sword against Inuyasha's own sword. Kagome fell to the ground, bloodied and beaten, but not yet unconscious. She saw the two fighting, and spotted the gun. She grabbed it, everything registering in her mind. Everything Naraku was going to do to her, and that stupid name. It brought back everything, all at once flooding into her brain. A new fire ignited inside her; no longer allowing her to feel the pain of her injuries. She slowly stood, aiming the gun straight at Naraku. Having no idea that she was glowing pink, and that what looked like scratch marks were beginning to glow bright pink as well. She aimed straight for his heart, "Naraku!" she screamed and pulled the trigger. Naraku turned to face the glowing bullet coming at him, the force pushing him back against the cement wall behind him. He screamed in agony as the bullet slowly began to pierce him. His hand reached for it, slowly disintegrating as it got closer, but he managed to flick it away. His whole body but his head exploded, miasma pouring out by gallons and enveloping him. Inuyasha ran over and grabbed kagome, he knew a human couldn't survive this much miasma for long. So he shot in the air, getting to the highest place he could think of. He landed on the wide rim of Tokyo Tower, holding Kagome tightly in his arms.

"Kagome? KAGOME!" He yelled at her, she slowly opened her eyes.

"M-Master?" she asked, looking up at him. He let out a sigh of relief, and hugged her close.

"Kagome, what did he do to you?!" he could see the cuts and bruises, "D-Did he-?"

She shook her head, "No, you got there just in time" she whispered, leaning up and kissing his lips. He gasped slightly; the kiss felt so pure, "Thank you for saving me"

"N-No problem" a blush adorned his cheeks, "H-hey kagome?"

"Yes master?"

"J-Just call me Inuyasha from now on okay?"

She smiled, "Yes sir" and slowly the world went black.

A helicopter driven by Miroku flew above them, stalling and letting a rope latter down. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and jumped up, grabbing ahold of the latter and climbing up into the cock pit, and Miroku flew them home.

_**(Please Rate and Review)**_


	7. What do you mean, Take the night off?

Chapter 7: What do you mean "Take the night off?"

Kagome lay asleep on the bed in the infirmary, still unconscious. Inuyasha sat by her bed side. He hadn't left her side except to change and get treated, which only took five minutes, but felt like hours. He held her hand, hoping she would awake soon.

"So I guess this proves what you originally thought" Miroku said, standing in the doorway. Inuyasha simply shrugged.

"Yeah I guess so" he said, "I have to teach her how to shoot though"

"That was a spirit gun correct?"

He simply nodded, lightly rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. Miroku watched him. What was he thinking? With seeing Kikyo and Kagome almost getting raped by Naraku as well as learning that Kagome was a miko. He was actually surprised Inuyasha wasn't brain dead at the moment. Kagome slowly awoke, the bright light of the white room hurting her eyes for a moment. Inuyasha leaned closer, lightly caressing her cheek,

"Kagome, are you awake" he asked, she looked up at him and nodded; holding his hand with hers.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked, her body was stiff. Miroku stepped up and placed his hand on the shoulder of the chair.

"For about three days" Miroku said, "The injury to your head was quite severe"

She slowly sat up, stretching her muscles. She felt slightly dizzy and fell against Inuyasha. He held her close.

"Kagome, you need to rest, the doctor-"he managed to say before he felt her arms wrap around him.

"I just need some water and some food" she whispered, lightly nuzzling his neck, "can we get something to eat please"

He nodded, lifting her up and taking her to the kitchen and having the chef cook a good meal and make sure she drank lots of water.

"Just take it easy today" Inuyasha said, "Why don't you go get a massage and hang out with the girls for a bit"

She looked at him slightly confused, "You have a place in this house to get a massage?" she asked, and he nodded.

"We have a fully functional salon and spa for all the girls to use"

She couldn't help but smile a little, "A massage sounds really nice" she whispered, and he beamed, "Good, so just relax and take the night off" he looked at his watch, "Shit, I have a meeting in about five minutes" he ran off up the stairs

"But…" she said, but he ran off before he could hear her, 'I don't want to take the night off' she thought. One of the maids lightly touched her arm and led her to the spa. After her two hour massage, which felt amazing, she made her way to the outdoor pool. The pool was rather large with white pillers surrounding it and a Jacuzzi slightly raised out of the shallow end. The gardens that surrounded the grounds were filled with flowers. It left kagome in awe.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango called from the Jacuzzi, "Over here!"

She was a little shocked that Sango was the one talking to her, but she slowly made her way over there.

"Hey" she said, a little nervous.

"Call me Sango, I serve Master Miroku" she smiled brightly, the pink bikini clinging to her skin. Kagome slowly sunk into the water, her own suit was green and white stripped with a red bow in the middle.

"So, are you enjoying Master Inuyasha?" Sango asked curiously, and Kagome couldn't help but smile a little.

"Yeah, he's really nice" she said, a slight blush adorning her face

"Nice? Never heard that word to describe Inuyasha"

"So Sango, what's your story? Were you kidnapped too?" Kagome asked to change the subject. Sango shrugged.

"Saved more than kidnapped. My parents died when I was a fifteen. So, my brother and I were on the streets for about five years." She said, and leaned back, increasing the pressure of the jets in the Jacuzzi, "We were desperate for money. I went into prostitution to take care of Kohaku, he hated that. So he got involved with Naraku as a way to help us" she shut her eyes and looked away, "Naraku kidnapped him, demanding outrageous amounts of money to get him back. I had to get clients who were willing to pay that much. Which that's one in a thousand. That's how I met Miroku. He asked me why I charged so much, so I told him the truth. He brought me here and told me that his story, and promised me that he would do everything he can to help save my brother"

Kagome leaned back a little and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sango, I'm so sorry" she whispered, and Sango smiled slightly.

"Thanks, I'm one of the lucky ones I guess" she said, and looked towards the door. Girls started piling in, and the moment they saw kagome; they instantly made their way over to her and Sango, making a big circle around the jaccuzi and getting in as well

"Okay Kagome, welcome to the group" Sango stated, "This is Ayame, she serves Koga" A girl in an aqua suit with bright red hair; pulled up into two pigtails with bright turquoise eyes, held up a peace sign, "Kagura, she serves Sesshomaru" A woman in a pink and black stripped bikini. Her hair pulled back into a high pony tail, her makeup dark with deep red eyes. She simply waved her hand once, "Soten, she serves Shippo" A young girl with jet black hair in pig tails, though besides that had a very tom boy appearance, with a yellow and black Speedo one- piece, motioned hello. Sango went through all the girls, and Kagome smiled, 'At least their nice' she thought. After all the girls were introduced, Kagura spoke up, "So how was your night with Inuyasha?" she asked, causing Kagome to blush bright red. All the girls leaned in to listen to the answer.

"W-well, I-It was really n-nice" she said, "H-he was gentle a-and…" she whispered the last part. Kagura rolled her eyes, "Give up some details will you? We all know about sex and have had amazing sex, stop acting like this is high school health class" she said. Kagome swallowed slightly, "I- I just can't describe it. My body was on fire, I couldn't get close enough to him. His body fit so perfectly with mine" she said, looking down slightly, "b-but I don't think he likes me anymore"

All the girls turned to look at her, "What?!" Ayame said, "Why wouldn't he like you? Did he not cum or what?"

Kagome blushed deeper, "H-He did, but he told me to take the night off tonight"

All the girls looked at each other, "didn't you almost get raped?" Soten asked, all the girls glared at her. Kagome's eyes widened slightly, "well yeah, do you think he doesn't want to touch me because of that?" she asked. The other girls almost fell down; half of them couldn't believe this girl.

"Maybe he just thinks you don't want to be touched, because of that" Sango said, attempting to show reason to this girl. Kagura just rolled her eyes.

"Look if you really want him to fuck your brains out then just find the sexiest thing in your closet and sneak into his room. I sneak into Sesshomaru's office all the time" she said

Kagome blushed bright red. She had never tried to come on to someone sexually before. Heck, she had never even flirted with anyone before, but…

"Okay I'll do it" she said

Later on that night, after taking a long shower and going through her entire closet, she remembered the morning after their first night. How he was almost drooling over her just being in a simple silk robe. So she put on some dark makeup to highlight her eyes, brushed out her hair and grabbed a short silk white robe. 'This feels so weird' she thought, but marched forward to his door. She lightly knocked on his door, but no answer. She listened to the door and heard the shower running. Carefully, she slipped in and sat on the bed; pushing out her chest and trying her best to look sexy. A few minutes later, she heard the shower shut off and him come out. She swallowed slightly. A short white towel was wrapped casually around his waist; looking like it could fall at any moment. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted that to happen or not. Another larger one was being used to towel dry his hair. He looked up,

"K-Kagome, I-I thought I said you should take the night off" he said, backing up and accidentally hitting his back to the dresser. She swallowed slightly and got up, walking towards him.

"What if I didn't want to" She said, stepping closer and lightly placing her hands on his chest. He looked her in the eyes for a moment, but looked away.

"You don't have to do this you know"

She looked down, "I-Is this because of what Naraku did"

He looked at her half shocked, "N-No! I mean…Geez I was just trying to be nice"

"What do you mean be nice?!" she yelled, which shocked him. Never had a woman yelled at him before, "You really think after that I'm going to want to be alone in a strange house?! Like hell I would! I don't care if in order to sleep in the same bed with you, I have to fuck you till we both pass out! I feel safe with you" she hugged him tight, further shocking him, "I don't fully understand it, but I do. I feel safe in your arms. Please, let me stay here tonight"

He swallowed slightly, and wrapped his arms around her, "K-kagome, why didn't you tell me sooner?" he whispered, she held him tighter,

"You ran off before I could say anything"

He held her close, the towel slowly slipping from his head. His hair fell to his shoulder. That's when she noticed.

"Inuyasha, your hair is black" she said, pulling back and looking at him. His hair was jet black, his dog ears were gone as well as his fang, "Your human"

He looked away; "Got a problem with it" She shook her head.

"N-No it's just, unexpected." He rolled his eyes slightly, walking over to the window and looking at the dark sky above.

"It only happens once a month, the night when the moon goes black. All my demon power disappears" She walked up next to him.

"On the night of the New Moon?"

"Yeah, it's my most vulnerable night, that's why I didn't want you to come. I don't want anyone else knowing that this happens" He looked down, his eyes turning cold

"I won't tell anyone" He looked at her for a moment, and let out a harsh laugh

"Yeah that's what you say now" he thought back, back to when he trusted Kikyo with this same secret. She had wanted him to be fully human, but died without getting her wish.

"What reason do I have to tell?" she took his hand, "I don't care if you're human or demon, either way you're still Inuyasha"

He looked into her eyes; searching for any proof that she was lying. Her eyes were pure, showed no other motives. His heart warmed, a feeling he hadn't felt in the longest time. He lightly lifted her chin, capturing her lips with his. Her hands tangled in his hair. Before she could register the movement, she was on the bed, her robe in a pile on the floor along with his towel. His hands massaged her skin, everywhere. His lips followed suit. Her hands raked down his chest and back, tracing the lines of his abs and shoulder blades. He captured her lips once more, his tongue slipping into her mouth as he slipped inside her. She turned him over so he was on his back, arching her back as she sat up. He swallowed slightly, with the light behind her just so; she looked like a celestial being. His hands lightly grasped her hips, helping her move with his upward thrusts. His blood was on fire. Wave after wave of pleasure hit them both. Her voice beginning to go horse from her screams, but she couldn't stop. He went faster, and she knew what was coming; the peak that she yearned for. He sat up, fitting their bodies together perfectly. His release was coming; he needed her to cum now! Faster harder he drove into her, till he heard the sweet scream,

"INUYASHA!"

They lay, tangled in each other's limbs. His nose buried in her hair as her head rests upon his chest.

"Hey Kagome?" he asked

"Yes Inuyasha?" she replied

"You smell kinda nice" She looked up at him slightly shocked

"Are you serious?"

"Why would I lie?"

**_Cliff Hanger :D _**

**_ Happy Labor Day, Please rate and review_**


	8. The Promise

**_(Sorry for the late update, college is crazy)_**

_RECAP: _

_ Hey Kagome?" he asked_

_ "Yes Inuyasha?" she replied_

_ "You smell kinda nice" She looked up at him slightly shocked_

_ "Are you serious?"_

_ "Why would I lie?"_

_Please Enjoy :D_

She blushed slightly; looking down and twiddling her fingers.

"M-Maybe you want to try to get into my pants or something" she said, and he chuckled. He turned them over so he was on top.

"I own you remember? I don't need mushy little comments to get in" He said, pushing her legs open with his knee; making her gasp slightly. She looked deep into his eyes, and slightly tilted her head.

"Except you would never hurt me" She said simply. This shocked him slightly, and he looked down. He lifted himself off of her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you so sure? I've hurt you before" he said, looking down at his hands. He couldn't get the picture of her scared face out of his mind. She looked down; she didn't want to remember that part.

"You've changed" she whispered. He turned to look at her, "Not very much, but enough to where I trust you, which is really saying something"

She looked down, lightly rubbing her arm. He saw sadness in her eyes, and knew there was a deeper meaning to what she was saying.

"Hey kagome?" he asked

"Yeah?" she replied

"Why do you hate being called a bitch?" She froze. For a second she felt like she ran into a brick wall; everything hitting her at once. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding as the tears fell. He crawled over to her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. She swallowed back the rock in her throat.

"M-My father" she whispered, "H-He was a severe alcoholic. Every night he would drink right after work, and come home drunk off his ass." She held him tight, afraid her safety net would disappear, "if there was any reason to, even for no reason at all, he would come home and beat the living shit out of me. Sure, he called me names. Lots of names, but his favorite was calling me a little bitch. There were times he almost killed me, but my mother always got between us before he could. B-But then he would take her in their room and…" she couldn't finish, her voice wouldn't work anymore. All the memories made her want to throw up. He held her tighter, "It's okay…" he whispered, not knowing what else to say. He had always known Hojo Higarashi _(only name I could think of_) to be a bit of a jerk. Never was nice to other coworkers and always got into fights with higher ups, but he never thought that a father could do such things to his family.

"I swear to you Kagome, I will never let that happen to you ever again. If anywhere dares hit you I will kill them" he whispered, and she looked up at him slightly.

"You promise?" she asked, with the voice of a child, and he nodded. She snuggled closer

"Thank you Inuyasha" she slowly fell asleep in his arms. He laid back and held her close; trying to sleep on a usually sleepless night.

_'Can I really let her go in three years_…" he thought before slowly drifting off. Though just before he fell asleep, he heard a soft growl, an echo deep in the back of his heart

**_'MATE'_**


	9. Mate Mark

_**Hello wonderful readers**_

_**I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but here is chapter 9, and chapter 10 should be up by tomorrow. I also revised chapter 7 a little. Many of you said the gym scene was awkward given her condition and I couldn't agree more. So please go back and read over the revised version and tell me what you think.**_

_**Love you guys**_

_**Please Enjoy**_

Chapter 9:

Kagome awoke the next morning just as the morning light was beginning to show in the bedroom. She looked up at Inuyasha, who began glowing slightly. The black of his hair was slowly pouring out, being replaced with bright silver, and his ears began to reappear at the top of his head. She slowly sat up, running her fingers through the silver locks.

'He's so handsome' she thought, lightly caressing his cheek. If she was honest with herself, she really wouldn't mind waking up like this forever, but she knew that was impossible. She shook her head, 'Kagome you crazy girl, don't think such thoughts' she thought to herself. His eyes slowly began to open. She couldn't help but smile.

"Good Morning Sleepy Head" she said, and he smiled, "Good morning" he said

"How did you sleep?" she asked

"Better than I have in a while" his hand snaked up her back and brought her down into a kiss. She giggled slightly and kissed him back deeply. He turned them over so he was on top of her, his hand sneaking down and lightly massaging her breast. She couldn't help but blush, "Your libido always surprises me" She said, and he smirked and lightly rubbed her nipple between his finger and thumb; making her whimper.

"Would you like me to stop?" he purred in his deep, husky voice that sent even more heat to her core. His other hand snuck down and lightly began rubbing her clit.

"P-Please, please don't stop" she moaned, holding onto the headboard as she bucked her hips, he smirked and used his knee to spread her legs, running a finger along her lower lips.

"What do you want me to do" he purred, lightly kissing and nibbling her neck

"Please do me" she begged, the need was getting to be too much to bear. He smirked and pushed deeply into her; making her eyes role back as she gripped the head board tighter. He started the rough pace he knew she loved, making her moan loud at each thrust. As he began to go faster and harder, he began to feel like he was losing control and just as he reached his limit, his demon took full control. Kagome held onto him for dear life as she reached the sweet bliss of orgasm. As she screamed his name, he bit down hard into her neck. The surge of power was too much for her, causing her to completely black out. He collapsed next to her.

A few hours later, she awoke a little dizzy. Lightly rubbing her neck, she got up to go take a shower. He awoke a few moments later, lightly rubbing his head.

'What the hell happened?' he thought, looking around for Kagome. He heard the shower turn off and watched her come out of the bathroom. She smiled slightly at him,

"Geez Inuyasha, I know I like it rough but can we hold back on the rough biting?" she asked, sitting on the bed and lightly rubbing her neck. He rolled his eyes, "Let me see the damage done" he said and moved her hand. On her neck were two distinct holes, with a little tail pointing up on each _(think an upside down comma) _

'The sign of the dog demon' he thought

"What did you say, Inuyasha?" she asked, that's when he knew

"K-Kagome" he said

"Yeah?"

"That's not just a normal bite mark, it's a mate mark"

**_Muahahaha, now you have to wait for Kagome's reaction. I promise it won't be such a long wait this time. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I am now on summer break so I will be able to update much more often J please rate and review_**


	10. Kagome's Reaction

She looked at him confused, "M-mate?" she asked. He looked down

"A mate is like a demon's wife" he said. Her eyes widened

"W-wife?" he nodded, and scooted closer.

"Let me show you something" he lightly placed his hand on the mark, 'Can you hear me' he thought. She swallowed slightly and nodded, "b-but wait" she stood up, "I-I have known you for barely a week and y-you make me your wife?"

He sighed and stood up and pulled her into a deep kiss. He pulled out of the kiss and looked in her eyes, "First, breathe" he said, and she took a deep breath, "Also, I don't know what you're so damn worried about, it affects me much more than it affects you"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"You can read my mind, but I can't read yours; I am forever attached to you, but you can get married and move on with life, whereas I can only have one mate" he looked down slightly, holding her hand, "Only one thing though"

"What?"

"You will live as long as I do"

"H-how long do dog demons live?"

He scratched his head, "I'm 152, my dad lived till 987 and my grandfather lived to 1209"

Now she was truly in shock, so she sat down on the bed and he lightly ran his hand through her hair, "w-well" she said, "I-it doesn't sound that bad"

This shocked him a bit. He had expected her to get up and run for her life, but she seemed to be taking it fairly well.

"Well, we have a meeting in about fifteen minutes, why don't you go get ready" she nodded and made her way back to her room

"Well well well, Inuyasha, I didn't know you could be so sweet" A voice came from behind him. He turned around, and his jaw hit the floor.

**_Muhahaha, who do you think has come to see him? Please review, I love reading your comments. Promise to update soon J Love you all_**


	11. She Saw

Chapter 11:

**_Recap:_**

_"Well well well, Inuyasha, I didn't know you could be so sweet" A voice came from behind him. He turned around, and his jaw hit the floor._

**_Please Enjoy J_**

There, sitting on the railing of his balcony was Kikyo. She was in the same leather from the battle, and her hair flowed gracefully in the wind.

"Could that girl really have changed you? Or is this simply an act so she doesn't see who you really are?" She asked, getting up from the railing and walking towards.

"k-Kikyo, You betrayed me, I did what I had to do" he said, and she lightly placed her hands on his chest.

"Then if it was what you had to do, then why do you sound like you regret it" she lightly pulled on his tie, "You never knew the whole story, and you were ready to kill me the moment you got the chance"

"No! Kikyo I never wanted to hurt you"

"Then why not take me back?"

He was silent. The concept of having Kikyo back in his arms was tempting, but… He looked towards the door. She lightly caressed his cheek till he was looking back into her eyes.

"She is here to pay a debt remember? Give her to a wild one like Koga or Maten, she'll get along with the other girl just fine and maybe even have some fun herself"

"Except I can't" he said, now that she was his mate; it would physically hurt him if she were to sleep with any other demon.

Kikyo searched his eyes, and she let out a harsh laugh, "That girl has changed you" she wrapped her arms around his neck, "but I know you can never forget me. And eventually you won't be able to stand not having me here each night, and you will make the right decision"

She pulled him into a deep kiss, which further shocked him. And before he got a chance to respond, she pulled back.

"This will not be our last meeting Inuyasha" she whispered and ran back to the balcony and jumping off. He ran after her, "Wait Kikyo!" he called as she rode off on her motorcycle off into the city. He sighed and pulled back from the railing. That's when he could feel it, a deep pain deep in his heart. He couldn't tell where it was coming from, confusion met the pain and they battled. So he turned around and looked back into the room. Standing there right at the entrance to the balcony was Kagome. The slightly shocked and hurt expression and the pain he was feeling led him to only one conclusion

She saw them.

**_Please Review_**


	12. Pain

**Chapter 12: Pain**

Her first instinct was to run. Just to run and never look back. So she did, before she could even register the movement she was back in her room; the door slammed shut behind her. That's when the tears came, pouring down her face, and she didn't even know why. She wasn't in love with him; she barely even knew him. But, just knowing that she was nothing to him, nothing but a sex toy in his eyes, even after all that had happened. It hurt…

The pain was immense. It felt like his heart was being torn right out of his chest while a heated dagger was jammed into his stomach and twisted. Never had he felt this much pain, no injury he had ever sustained had ever hurt like this. And he knew exactly what it was.

When he was a child, maybe ten, his mother had been kidnapped and tortured for information. While they searched for her, his dad would go into these moments and just collapse in pain. He would worry and run to his side.

"Dad! Dad, what's going on" he would cry, attempting to help his dad up

"She's being tortured again" his father would say, "See son, when you are mated to someone, you become one with each other. I can hear her thoughts and she can hear mine, I can feel what she is feeling and she can feel what I feel, both emotional and physical…"

Unfortunately because the mating process was not complete with him and Kagome, things are a little one sided. She can hear his thoughts but only if he touches her, and he can feel everything that she is feeling, both physically and emotionally. He stumbled to her room and sat by the door. Oh, what he wouldn't give to hear her thoughts, to know exactly what she was thinking so that he could say just the right thing and put all her fears and worries to rest. But now, he didn't have a clue what to do. He pulled out his cellphone and called Miroku. Miroku picked up after the second ring.

"Miroku… Tell Sesshomaru the meeting… is cancelled… and that I'll deal… with his complaints…later" he panted out

"Inuyasha? Is everything alright? You sound terrible?" Miroku interrogated

"I'm… just dandy" he said and hung up the phone. The emotions rolled on, occasionally spiking and sometimes lessening, and soon just turned into a numb state. He slowly opened the door, seeing that she was passed out on the other side. Seeing the tear stains on her cheeks spiked the pain a bit, but that was purely his own. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed and lay down with her. He was honestly a little in awe at this girl. She had had this roller coaster of emotions yet now slept so peacefully. He laid down on his back and lightly placed her head on his chest. She snuggled closer, resting her head in the crook of his neck. A small smile quirked on his lips as he ran his hand through her hair and watched her sleep. For two hours she slept, and he watched her the whole time. She slowly began to wake up, and she looked up and blushed slightly, quickly sitting up. He knew something was already on her mind.

"What's up?" he asked, slowly sitting up himself

"I- I thought you would be chasing after Kikyo" She said quietly, and he looked down.

"She'll reappear when she wants to" he said simply, still looking down. She turned towards him and grabbed his hand. He couldn't' even look her in the eye now, so she brought his hand up to her neck, lightly brushing over the mark

'She looks just like her…' she heard, which shocked and confused her, and pissed her off.

"I-I look just like her? Kikyo?" she said, her temper rising. She had always been known to have a short fuse. He managed to look her in the eye, but before he could open his mouth, she continued, "Is that why you wanted me? Did you have ten girls to choose from and you picked me because I looked just like the last one" she stood up as the fire rose inside her. He rolled his eyes slightly and pulled her back down, getting on top of her, holding her legs down with his leg and her hands above her head.

"Let me go you fucking asshole!" She screamed and he grabbed her chin, making her look at him

"Will you just shut up and listen for a second!" he yelled, and she was quiet, "It's not like that at all! If you had been anything like her I would have given you to someone else already, it's because you're different that I kept you! I wanted; no needed something new and you gave that to me! Yeah, you both do kind of look alike but whatever, it's not like you've never met two people who look like they could be siblings"

She growled, everything he was saying was reasonable, and any other girl would have even thought it to be sweet, but she was mad and she needed to vent, so she struggled. He rolled his eyes and just said, "You're not going to win" which made it to where she couldn't help but smirk a little, "Oh yeah tough guy" she said, and managed to get her legs around his and flip him so he was now under her, now she just had to break her arms free, which was the hard part. He knew exactly what game she was playing. His company always does either a psychological background check or a psych-evaluation on all the girls, just encase they had any traumatic events such as rape that they needed to consider when placing them with someone, they really didn't want to cause any more damage then was already done. Though there were no files on the abuse itself, he had found in her file that when she was nine she had been enrolled in a local martial arts school as part of a special therapy she was in. Judo was taught in this school.

He kept control of her arms and bucked his hips, getting her off balance enough to where he could get on top again; however, he forgot to consider where the end of the bed was and ended up rolling off the bed, he taking the brute of the fall. She managed to get the upper hand and tried to pin him again. He used the position to his advantage, pushing her over so she was back under, but this time she managed to buck him off balance, but tore his shirt in the process. He then managed to get her pinned to a wall. She hiked up her pencil skirt to get better use of her legs, and also managed to shred her shirt while he was trying to get control of her arms.

"Stop fighting me Kagome!" he growled, getting a little tired of this game

"Why don't you make me!" she growled back, struggling against him harder, trying to slip her hand out, but he had a better idea. He kissed her deeply. His tongue trying to push its way into her mouth, but she would have none of that. She slipped her hands out and pushed him onto his back; her tongue taking control. But she could see where this was going and pulled back.

"Not today" she whispered and slowly stood up. He groaned in disapproval, and just when she thought he was going to start complaining, he said, "K-Kagome, tonight, there is a dinner" he said, a blush slightly adorning his face, "I already ordered a dress that I think you will like, so will you go with me?"

This shocked her a bit, "Y-yes of course" she said, and regained some composure, "But I'm sleeping in here tonight"

He stood up and let a "keh" slip from his lips, "Fine, whatever" he said and went out of the room. Now to take care of the problem in his pants

**Happy Memorial Day Everyone :) Please review. Also, you may not get a new chapter till the end of the week because I'm going camping**


	13. Demons Inside

Chapter 13: Demons Inside

**_Author's Note: This is going to be a long one. And, thank you so much everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I got mixed reviews about it, but I still loved the reviews. Also, just a little thing about my own views, I actually adore that Kikyo is kind of evil when she gets resurrected because it's really, really fun to play with, so keep that in mind as you read this chapter ;) . Please review and tell me what you think J_**

**_On with the show_**

Inuyasha sat behind his desk, attempting to get work done. Sesshomaru had already been in to yell at him for canceling the meeting, but he honestly could care less about that right now. His mind was still back in the room with Kikyo. During the kiss, he began to feel it; every cell in his body was beginning to reject her, and he could still feel his demon getting restless. He knew he couldn't have chosen Kikyo, but still part of him still…

He shook his head, refusing to let him think like that, those stupid human feelings. If he could, he would have rid himself of his human side long ago, but then he remembered his mother's dying wish.

_"Never give up your humanity, please, for me" _

He intended to heed that wish, that's why he had agreed to become human if given the chance for Kikyo, but she had been the one who ruined it.

_"You never knew the whole story, and you were ready to kill me the moment you got the chance" _

He growled and put his face in his hands. Everything was so confusing. That's when he heard a knock on his door. It was Miroku.

"Inuyasha, we need to talk" he said simply, a serious look on his face.

"Sesshomaru already yelled at me about the meeting this morning, I don't need it from you too" Inuyasha replied back, leaning back in his chair

"This isn't about that; Kikyo broke into your room early didn't she?"

He was slightly shocked, "How do you know about that?"

"I've been dealing with security about a breach, so was it her?"

He looked down, "Yeah it was"

Miroku straightened up slightly; there was something different about Inuyasha.

"So, will you go after her?"

"I can't" he blurted out, a heavy sigh of frustration coming out with it. This confused Miroku.

"You can't? Please don't tell me the Great Inuyasha has actually learned how to respect the feelings of a woman?"

"What are you going on about?"

"Miss Kagome is sure to know by now, are you planning to give her to someone else? Sango and I would be very kind and loving towards her if she were to join us in our bed"

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" He yelled, he stood and his chair shot back towards the wall, implanting itself in it. He saw red, and pinned Miroku against the wall by the collar. Miroku stayed cool, studying Inuyasha's eyes.

"Are you in love with her?" Miroku whispered, and Inuyasha dropped him.

"It's none of your damn business okay! Just leave it alone" he said and stomped off to his room grumbling

Miroku stood and straightened up, "I may just be responsible for making the boss fall in love" he said, a slightly proud smile adorning his lips as he walked back to his office

Kagome lay back on her bed, her mind racing. First, she is taken away from her home and brought here to be Inuyasha's personal sex slave, with the threat that if she doesn't please him then her life will be taken. Then she is thrown into a battle with a demon called Naraku, who nearly rapes her in an ally way. Then somehow she becomes Inuyasha's mate, only to find out that he fell in love with Kikyo and now she is the only think keeping the two of them apart, and now she has to go to some dinner with him and act like everything is perfectly fine. She snuggled against her pillow and turned onto her side.

"I just want to go home" she whispered. He had said that she was supposed to be the one who could be free, that she could marry any man she wanted and could just forget about him, but then why did it seem like it was the other way around? Like she was the one that could be forgotten about?

Later on that afternoon, a large box and three maids came to her room. They set up a stand and a surround mirror. She opened the box and saw the most beautiful navy blue dress. It was mermaid style with sparkles in the skirt and the top. The top was a corset style only with lace sleeves that went to her shoulders. She was awestruck.

"Miss Kagome, can you please change into your dress so that we can make the needed alterations" one of the maids asked, and she slowly nodded. She could never believe that something so beautiful was actually hers. She took the box into the walk- in closet and slowly slipped it on. As she walked onto the stand, she saw the sparkle in the maids' eyes.

"Oh Miss Kagome It's beautiful!" one said

"Oh you are so lucky!" another said

"Inuyasha is a lucky man" the last one said. She blushed at their comments, and they went to work on the alterations as well as fixing her hair and makeup. Her hair was in an up do with two small curls framing her face. One of the maids slipped silk gloves on her hands and a silver diamond bracelet and a sapphire necklace. Once they were done, she looked in the mirror. She was amazed at how beautiful she looked, but she couldn't help but wonder if Inuyasha was still going to keep his promise about letting her sleep in her tonight.

She heard a light knock at her door, and one of the maids opened the door. As he walked in wearing a black tuxedo with a red vest underneath the coat; he stood in awe at Kagome.

'She's so beautiful' he thought, and she turned and blushed. He could feel her embarrassment, but also something else… but he couldn't quite place it. She smiled slightly and he looked down and cleared his throat, "Ready to go?" he asked, and she nodded. He smiled and took her hand, leading her out to the stretch limo. The driver opened the door for them and they slid in. As they drove along, Inuyasha pulled out his wallet and pulled out a bill clip.

"Here" he said, handing it to her, "There are booths at these dinners, they have necklaces and stuff. If you want anything, just use that to pay for it"

She took the bill clip and counted the money in it. It was twelve thousand dollars in cash, she swallowed slightly. Her mind raced on all the things she could use that money for. Bills that needed to be paid and food that can be bought, and he's just giving it to her for some fancy necklace?

"I-I can't take this" she said, handing him back the money. He rolled his eyes slightly, "And why not?" he asked

"I-it's too much and I won't spend it and…" he placed a finger on her lips

"Then keep it for yourself, I'm sure you want it for your family right?" she looked down and nodded, and Inuyasha pulled her into his arms, and she couldn't help but snuggle into his neck. He rested his head on hers. He could sense that something was on her mind, though he couldn't put his finger on what.

Soon the limo reached the destination. A large building on the east side of town, and he smiled slightly and took her by the hand as he led her into the building through the paparazzi and to the top floor in the elevator to a large pent house filled with demons. Some Kagome recognized and some that she had never seen before. She straightened up and tried to look as if she knew what she was doing. He just rolled his eyes and held out his arm for her, "You ready?" he asked, and she nodded and took his arm.

The night went relatively painless; he managed to get some new clients and was able to scare off any of the demons that were oogling Kagome. At the end of dinner, Miroku stood.

"I would like to make a toast" he said, and everyone held up their glass, "Though he has been shy about the fact, and many of you may have just met her for the first time, I would like to make a toast to my boss Inuyasha and his new fiancé, Kagome, so that they are happy together and are blessed with many children"

Everyone clapped and jeered, and Kagome's jaw dropped. She looked to Inuyasha at Inuyasha for explanation, but he simply glared at Miroku.

'I will kill you for this Miroku' he thought, and saw Miroku go slightly pale as he noticed Inuyasha's glare; the message was received.

They managed to get out of there, even after about a hundred and fifty congratulations. They made it to the limo, and Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. Kagome let out a yawn, the evening had worn her out, but a question was still on her mind.

"Inuyasha, what did Master Miroku mean by 'fiance?'" she asked, and he let out another sigh.

"We don't like our clients knowing that we have girls that serve us, sexually or any other way, so we just say they are our girlfriends usually. I don't know what Miroku meant by fiancé unless he noticed the mark" he said and leaned on her shoulder, lightly nuzzling the said mark. She blushed slightly, "I-I'm still sleeping in my own room tonight" she said, trying to sound like she didn't like it. He chuckled slightly, "I know, lucky for you I'm tired and not really horny tonight; otherwise I would have to argue with you" he said, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes.

"These things really ware you out don't they?" she asked, scooting a little closer. He opened one eye.

"Yeah, lots of guys getting drunk and acting like fools, having to be nice to everyone. It will tire you out" he pulled her into his arms, resting her head against his chest.

"Do you not like drinking?"

He shrugged, "Did it a bunch in college, got over it, don't really have a taste for it anymore, and I'm pretty sure I know your thoughts on drinking"

She nodded and snuggled against his chest, only one thought crossing her mind.

'Can this man get any more perfect?'

When they got home, he dropped her off at her room, giving her a chaste kiss before he left. She couldn't help but smile when she closed the door. The evening had honestly been wonderful, and he had even kept his promise to let her sleep in her own room. Things were going great, and nothing could possibly ruin it. Until that needle pierced her neck, and everything went black…

She awoke, tied to all four posters of her bed, with Kikyo hovering above her. She tried to scream but a ball gag blocked it.

"Oh don't worry dear kagome" Kikyo whispered in a sultry voice, "I'll go and take care of Inuyasha, but I won't leave you here all alone. There is someone here that will keep you company" she motioned towards a naked Naraku, and fear struck her to the core.

Inuyasha awoke with a start, fear filling his heart. He knew it had to be kagome. He quickly got up, only to be greeted by Kikyo.

"K-Kikyo, what are you doing here?" he asked, her black leather was not replaced with black and red silk lingerie, a sexy smile forming on her face.

"I think you know exactly what I want" she purred, stepping closer towards him. He backed up, falling back on the bed. He could already feel it, his body beginning to reject her, and the fear in his heart turned to pure terror. He sat up, ready to bolt towards Kagome's room, but Kikyo was still blocking his way. As she tried to climb into his lap, he pushed her back

"Oh come on Inuyasha, don't fight, I know you want this too" she purred, but his body was going into over drive. His hands didn't want to even be touching her, Kagome was in danger, his demon trying to take over, and his emotions were going crazy. Finally, everything just went black…

A clawed hand shot out from the skin of Kikyo's back. She was shocked, "I-Inuyasha what are you doing?!" she screamed, and he pulled the hand out, leaving a gaping hole in her stomach, and he stood up and slashed her face with his claws. His eyes glowing red with dark blue pupils, "Bitch" he growled and bolted towards Kagome's room

The paralytic had worn off and Kagome was fighting Naraku with everything she had, but he was taking his time. His slimy cold hands working their way everywhere and leaving bruises in their wake, massaging and pulling at her breasts, twisting the nipples painfully; she cried and screamed in pain and fear of what was to come, and just as he was about to hit her for crying so much; he was snatched off of her. He was brutally clawed at and almost killed by whatever saved her, though she didn't dare open her eyes to see, but she could hear the growl of frustration as he escaped once again. Soon a new weight was on top of her, the gag slowly removed.

"P-please don't hurt me" she begged, but could feel the ropes being cut.

"keh, didn't I promise you I would never do something like that?" she heard Inuyasha whisper. She managed to open her eyes and held him close, sobbing into his chest

"I-Inuyasha I was so scared! I didn't think you would come for me! I thought you would be busy with Kikyo" she sobbed

He held her tight, "Idiot, didn't I already tell you that I can't have any other woman but you" he said

She lifted her head slightly, "b-but the kiss?"

"My body was beginning to reject her, had it lasted any longer I may have hurt her"

She snuggled against his chest, "I just don't know what to do anymore, I just want to go home" she whispered

He held her tighter, "Kagome, you should know I am your slave at this point, you control me completely, and if you want to go home, then I'll take you there tomorrow."

She looked up at him, shocked, "R-Really?" she asked

He nodded, "besides, they will want to see that you're okay or they will stop paying" he said, rubbing his head, "And we're coming back here right after, and don't think that since I said I was your slave does that mean that anything has changed, I still own you for the next three years"

She almost laughed, 'Silly Inuyasha' she thought and lightly kissed his cheek, "Can we go back to your room? I feel much safer in there" she said, and he nodded, walking with her back to his room

**_Much longer chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I hope to update soon J_**


End file.
